Hopeless
by Inu'Karuta
Summary: A pesar de que su mente luchaba en un intento de negarse, por guiarlo desesperadamente hacia el acentuado odio que creaba la impotencia de saber que nunca podría poseerla, la amaba.


Los personajes son de Takahashi Rumiko (':

* * *

Avanzó entre los árboles, moviéndose con ansiedad. No podía explicarse a sí mismo la emoción que llenaba cada fibra de su nuevo cuerpo, era como si la adrenalina se encendiera en su sangre, como si un nuevo poder le golpeara de pronto y no le permitiera tener el control total de su cuerpo, solo podía correr sin un punto definido en busca de _ella._

Ahora su gran interrogante era; ¿Estaba bien odiarla y amarla al mismo tiempo? ¿Era normal desear su sangre y querer que todas sus emociones le pertenecieran? Se debatía entre qué hacer cuando la tuviera en frente, tal vez lo mejor sería saciar su sed; deformar su rostro en la angustia, verlo manchado de sangre como siempre lo deseó, y de paso conocer el aroma de su tan preciado liquido vital.

De tan solo imaginarlo tuvo desesperantes ganas de reír. Kikyô era la única mujer que tendría el placer de ser asesinada con sus propias manos, quería hacerlo por su cuenta, pero claro que si se trataba de alguien más no tendría razón para qué molestarse. Era bastante fácil jugar con los sentimientos de los demás.

Crispó los dedos, queriendo oír sus gritos, sus suplicas, anhelando el momento el que le preguntaría el porqué de sus desquiciadas intenciones, porqué era preso de los sentimientos tan intensos que sentía cuando la veía, quería saber que mierda le había hecho esa mujer como para dejarlo en tal estado.

Le repugnaba, era eso. Ella jamás llegaría a amar a un bandido que no tenía la capacidad de moverse. Pero ya no quería su amor, quería su cuerpo, su sangre, su voz, quería tener control sobre ella, que fuera suya, completamente suya.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio que se aproximaba a un claro, pero esa no fue la razón de su petrificación, si no que era la escena que apreciaba frente a sus ojos lo que lo hizo tensarse, lo que le obligo a apretar los puños hasta el punto de sangrar, lo que llenó sus ojos filosos del más puro veneno.

—Y-Ya tómala—mascullaba entre dientes, con el rostro apartado y levemente sonrojado.

La sacerdotisa le sonrío, fue un gesto tan sincero que se sintió rígido de la pura rabia que su sangre llevaba a través de todo su cuerpo, clausurando sus pensamientos, inundando inevitablemente su pecho de un mar de angustia que pronto se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió débil, sin vida, derrotado incluso. Eran los movimientos de esa mujer y de ese hanyô que reconoció por su aroma, los que lo destrozaban de esa manera, sin piedad.

No supo si lo que le ofendió mas fue que ella recibiera aquella flor que él le ofrecía, o que aceptara a un mitad demonio, cuando no pudo aceptar a un humano moribundo que enloqueció del deseo por tenerla.

A pesar de que su mente luchaba en un intento de negarse, por guiarlo desesperadamente hacia el acentuado odio que creaba la impotencia de saber que nunca podría poseerla, la amaba.

Y si no podía ser suya, no permitiría que jamás fuese de alguien más.

* * *

**Hola (:**

Dios, creo que esto es OoC, he cometido un delito ;_; nunca me ha gustado mucho cambiarles la personalidad a los personajes porque me encantan como son, pero supongo que ahora me pasé un poquito solo porque quería ver a un Naraku angustiado u.u

No sé qué pensar de él, es bastante difícil para mí imprimir bien sus sentimientos. Algunas veces pienso que es un maldito, algunas veces pienso que solo se volvió loco por los celos o porque nunca pudo ser correspondido….o que hacia tantas desgracias porque unió su cuerpo a unos demonios que estaban llenos de rencor hacia Kikyô (Quien mierda hace eso, se suponía que su ultimo pensamiento era que quería que ella fuese suya :'0 fuck the logic)…pero bueno.

Onee-chan, si estás leyendo esto, va para ti ^^ me has motivado a escribir algo más antes de desaparecer definitivamente D':

Con esto me largo en mi tiranosaurio rex de color rosa :'3

¡Sayônara!


End file.
